


The whore house.

by NNishinxya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Gore, Gun play, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Hardcore, Knife Play, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Rough Sex, Sadist Sakusa, Smoking, sadist, smoking during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: Kuroo brought all his friends to a house to hook up with people in different scenarios.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Information

They are in college and Kuroo decided to bring all his friends to a whore house for them to meet new people.


	2. My daddy's got a gun (UshiTen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is forced to go first and meets possibly his soulmate.

_It started with a Hayloft..._

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Ushijima quirked a brow. "Somebody is going to lead you towards a room and in the room will be a person. There'll be a table with a card describing the scene." Kuroo explained. They all sat on the long purple couch waiting. "Do we have to be here?" Iwaizumi groaned. "Yeah, do we? The floor is disgusting and how many people have fucked on this couch?" Sakusa gagged in disgust. "Shut up. You guys are so damn annoying" Kuroo flipped the two of them off. As they were about to complain, a woman with blond bangs and brown hair walked up to them. "Hi! I'm Takei Nishinoya. Which of you is going first?" She looked at them. "This one" Kuroo shoved Ushijima. "What-" "Perfect! Get up!" She dragged him off the couch and down a hallway. "Before you go in the room, everyone who had this person had a problem with them so if you want someone else, I understand. Good luck!" She opened the door and let the large male go inside. Ushijima looked around the room and noticed a redhead hanging (by the legs) nude on the ceiling. Ushijima grabbed the card that was on the table to understand better.

 **You got:** _Tendou!_

**_Tendou is hanging from the ceiling because he fell into your trap.  
You are a mafia boss and your main goal is to scare sassy, cocky Tendou with  
your gun. There is a twist through...  
  
_Tendou's turn-offs: Slapping and pain-related.  
Your cocky redhead does not enjoy pain. **

On the table, there was a pistol. Ushijima checked its barrel. Of course, it was fake.   
  
Ushijima walked over to 'Tendou'. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Ushijima gripped his face, making him jerk. "OH! When did you get in here? Yer a funny lookin' thing!" Tendou smirked. The gun was in Ushijima's back pocket so he couldn't see it. "What's your name? Or do ya want a nickname?" The redhead spun in his ropes. "What kind of nickname?" Ushijima backed up a bit to undo the ropes. "Anything you want!" Tendou giggled as Ushijima's rough hands gripped his sides. Tendou's skin was soft and silky. "I don't know," Ushijima said in his normal emotionless tone. "It's fine. I know you're mainly here for sex" Tendou smirked knowingly. Before the olive-haired male could say anything, Tendou had fallen onto his knees, indicating the scene was starting.

 **"You've been bad, you know that right?"** Ushijima growled at the redhead. _"Like, bad in a good way?"_ Tendou moaned lightly. Ushijima scowled at him. It was taking him everything in his power not to slap Tendou. **"No. Don't test me, Satori,"** Ushijima said sternly, his voice laced with venom. Before Tendou could give his cocky answer, Ushijima had picked him up and slammed him onto the bed. The larger male yanked the redhead's hair, pulling his head back. **"Open your mouth."** Ushijima tightened the grip on Tendou's hair. The male obeyed by opening his mouth. Cold metal filled his mouth. _There was a weapon in his mouth and it was a gun._ Tendou's cock twitched harshly as thought rushed through his head.

_Pull the trigger_

_Please be loaded_

_Fucking pull the trigger_

_Oh my god yes..._

Ushijima stared in disbelief. Tendou was drooling around the firearm and his cock was twitching like crazy. _Does he have a gun kink?_ Ushijima began thrusting the weapon in and out of the male's mouth. Tendou gripped the blanket tightly, trying not to scream. He loved the feeling of the gun thrusting in and out of his mouth. The cold metal hitting the back of his throat was blissful. Ushijima pulled the firearm out the redhead's mouth, allowing him to breathe. Tendou began coughing. _"Why'd you stop daddy?"_ Tendou whined. **"Because I have something else planned for you now."** Ushijima flipped them so Tendou's back was against Ushijima's chest. Ushijima undid his fly, allowing his member to be free. _"Jesus, your huge"_ Tendou moaned as he felt the large cock smack his lower back. **"I know. And you _will_ take all of it" **Ushijima pushed the gun under Tendou's chin. Ushijima gripped Tendou's side tightly to the point where it was starting to bruise. Tendou panted as the cock penetrated his hole. Ushijima's cock twitched and it was engulfed in Tendou's tight, squishy heat. _"It's so fucking big..."_ Tendou choked back the tears. Once Ushijima bottomed out, he began thrusting in and out of Tendou at a steady pace.

_My daddy's got a gun..._

_My daddy's got a gun..._

_My daddy's got a gun..._

Tendou gripped the blanket tight. As the male thrusted in and out of him, he set a rhythm. Occasionally, he would cock the gun, causing Tendou's body to become hot and tingle. Ushijima put the gun down on the bed and gripped Tendou's hips with both hands and slammed him onto his large girth. _"FU-U-CK!~"_ Tendou cried out in pleasure. He wasn't expecting that. His cock twitched as precum streamed out. There was drool running down his chin and tears gushing out his eyes. He looked a mess. Usually the sex he rarely gets never makes him feel like this. A loud moan came from Tendou as Ushijima hit the bundle of nerves deep in him. A violent pace was set on Tendou's sweet spot and it was driving him out of his mind. _"D-Daddy!~"_ It was getting harder to breathe. Tendou panted harshly as Ushijima went impossibly faster. How much more can Tendou take? He felt like he was about to explode. Something cold suddenly pressed into Tendou's something and when he looked at what it was, he broke out in a sob as a harsh shiver coursed through him, his cock twitching as cum burst out. 

Ushijima gave a few final, rough thrusts before he came deep inside Tendou. Usually, the redhead would complain but this was different. He _loved_ the feeling of Ushijima's cum gushing into his stomach. Tendou buried his face into the bedding when Ushijima pulled out. The bed shifted and Tendou figured he was leaving. As he was about to get up, a hot towel ran over his body. "Ohh~ that feels amazinggg~" Tendou moaned as the towel ran over his body. "I thought you were leaving" The reddette hummed as the warm towel caressed him. "I'm not going to leave you in this state, Satori" Ushijima said in his usual tone. Once he was done cleaning Tendou off, Ushijima grabbed the hoodie he had on and slipped it over Tendou's head. "What are you doing?" The male stared at him. Ushijima helped Tendou put on some boxers then gave him a pair of jeans from the dresser in the room. "Put your shoes on" Ushijima handed the male his shoes. Tendou slipped them on quickly and Ushijima picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, holding him with one arm. "Wait where are we going?" Tendou looked around and realized they were leaving. "Wait-"

The rest of the boys were on the couch talking when they heard Ushijima's voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone. The taller male came out the hallway with someone on his shoulder. "Ushijima you can't take them home" Lev rolled his eyes. "I was trying to tell him that! Put me down!" Tendou punched at the male's sturdy back. "Well, it's whatever" Kuroo sighed as Ushijima sat down and plopped the redhead onto his lap, securing him in his arms. "I love Satori" Ushijima mumbled. A deep red blush drowned Tendou's face. He giggled. "Wakatoshi-kun is being lovey-dovey" Tendou pinched the olive-haired male's cheek. 

"So, who wants to go- Oh I see you enjoyed Tendou." Takei smirked. "Iwaizumi~ It's your turn" Kuroo chuckled. "Kuroo I should whoop your ass Filipino style." Iwaizumi gave him the side-eye. "Oh, I have someone perfect for you!" Takei grabbed Iwaizumi's arms. "Wait-!"   
  


"Off he goes down the hallway."


	3. Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's (IwaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as bad as Iwaizumi makes it out to be.
> 
> (Not really a scene but just use your imagination ig)

_"Off he goes down the hallway"_

_This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
_

Iwaizumi was shoved into the dimly lit room. He didn't wanna be here. Kuroo was so annoying. Iwaizumi mumbled as he looked around the room. The room looked like a typical bedroom. That's when he noticed him. A brunette looking down in a Tiffany blue skirt and white shirt. _You have to be fucking kidding me._ Iwaizumi groaned quietly. He fumbled around for the piece of shit card to know what the hell he got himself into. _I swear when I get out of this room I'm kicking Kuroo's ass._ Iwaizumi thought as he read the card.

 **You got:** _~Oikawa~_

**_Oikawa is your boyfriend who somehow  
got himself all tied up! It's your job to  
somehow stop this from happening again._ **

**Oikawa's turn-offs: Being ignored.  
Your silly boyfriend hates being ignored.**

Iwaizumi was getting pissed off. He balled up the card and threw it on the table. _Jesus I need to breathe._ Iwaizumi inhaled and exhaled. He turned to the brunette again before walking towards him. Iwaizumi squatted in front of him and lifted his head up by his chin. A blindfold and cloth. Iwaizumi pick up the tied up male and placed him on the bed. 'Oikawa' was now squirming. Iwaizumi took off the blindfold and beautiful eyes locked onto his. Oikawa sat up and stared into the blackette's eyes. Oikawa scooted closer to the blackette. Iwaizumi undid the cloth in the brunette's mouth. "You're so damn hot" He whispered, lips close to Iwaizumi's. Oikawa was pulled into Iwaizumi's lap as the latter began undoing his ropes. The second they were off, Oikawa's arms flew around Iwaizumi's neck and they began kissing deeply. "Oh my god, let's fuck I want it so bad" The brunette gasped. They kissed as if they knew each other. 

_He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal.  
_

"Just be slow" Oikawa whispered in Iwaizumi's ear. Iwaizumi slowly pushed in. "Fuuckk~ This is the biggest cock I've ever taken." The brunette gripped the blackette's back. It felt so good being inside Oikawa. It was warm and tight. His voice was beautiful and he loved all of the porcelain skin rubbing against his tanned skin. _I can't be falling in love, right?_ Iwaizumi's mind was filled with the question as he stared into Oikawa's eyes. They were filled with love and pleasure. The more the blackette stared into them, the more he fell in love. "AH!-" Oikawa suddenly jerked, digging his nails into Iwaizumi's back. "Shit, I'm sorry!" Iwaizumi froze but a soft hand gripped his large bicep. "It felt good...just it caught me off guard" Oikawa chuckled. The blackette's face softened and he thrusted into Oikawa, earning another wail. Iwaizumi kept hitting the spot inside Oikawa that was making him cry. The quicker Iwaizumi got, the louder Oikawa got. He could feel himself about to cum. Nobody has ever made Oikawa cum so fast. "Iwa- I'm gonn-a cum!~" The brunette choked out a sob. Iwaizumi set a ruthless pace on the bundle of nerves in Oikawa. The brown-haired male wailed and raked his nails down Iwaizumi's built back. His cock twitched with his harsh orgasm and Iwaizumi eventually buried himself deep into Oikawa as he came. It was quiet. The only sound in the room was the male's heavy breathing. Iwaizumi flopped ontop of the brunette who just blinked. Most people who fucked him left. "You're warm..." The blackette mumbled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's small waist. The brunette's eyes filled with tears as a happy smile crossed his face. He buried the tearful face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. 

"When is he coming out?" Bokuto threw balled up paper at Kuroo. The sound of shoes on the floor got everyone's attention. "Look who got themselves a boyfriend" Kuroo teased as Iwaizumi plopped on the couch with a sleeping Oikawa in his arms. "He wouldn't let me leave unless he came with me" The tan male groaned. "I'm surprised you enjoyed all his scratching" Takei chuckled when she came back to collect the next victim. "Mmm...Iwa-Chan loves me" Oikawa mumbled and snuggled into Iwaizumi's chest. "Next victim?" Takei smirked. "Him" Kuroo pointed to Sakusa. "No. Nonono-" The woman grabbed the black haired male.

"Kuroo you really are a piece of shit" 


	4. I'll fuck you when I'm bored (SakuAtsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa is pleasantly surprised.

"I'm not going in there!" Sakusa huffed as the brunette attempted to get the stubborn blackette in the room. "Go. In. There!" The girl pushed him harshly. He wouldn't budge. Sakusa was not going in there no matter what. "No! I'm not budging! Do you know how disgusting it is in there?" Sakusa complained. "I don't give a fuck! Get in there! Your friend paid for _all_ of you and it wasn't fucking cheap!" Takei informed him. "To be exact, around 18K!" She told the male. Takei forced Sakusa into the room finally after many failed attempts. She slammed the door shut behind Sakusa and he sighed in defeat. Now he was stuck in this shitty room with whatever shitty slut was in this room. Looking around the room, he noticed how dark and dimly lit it was. In the middle of the room, there was a blonde-haired male tied to a chair. He was squirming lightly, causing his chains to rattle. The chair was wooden and next to the chair was a table with a black case, a pack of cigarettes, and of course a lighter. _Huh._ Sakusa hummed as he looked around the room more. There wasn't a bed anywhere in sight. He noticed another chair somewhere close to the wall. Sakusa turned towards the broken down table in the room. A card rested on it. Sakusa picked it up gingerly, not wanting to touch the gross table. Once he got the card off the table, he read the writing on it. 

**You got:** _~*Atsumu*~_

**You're Atsumu's sadist boyfriend.  
Atsumu seemed to have gained cockiness.  
It's your job to put him back in his masochist place.**

**Atsumu's turn-offs: Nothing.**

**Atsumu enjoys everything.**

Sakusa dropped the card onto the equally gross floor and walked towards 'Atsumu'. Once he reached the blonde, he noticed there was a black blindfold covering his eyes. Sakusa turned towards the black case and opened it. There were whips, nipple pinchers, shockers, paddles, and so many other things. Sakusa's lean fingers traveled through the blonde's soft hair as he undid the blindfold. Atsumu's eyes fluttered open and locked onto Sakusa's dark ones. His eyes traveled up the male's body, taking in his grunge style. Black ripped jeans, black button-up with the sleeves rolled up, and black Converse. Atsumu was speechless. Most of the pigs who paid to fuck him were fat, old, and disgusting. _This guy_ was 100% Atsumu's type. Tall, paleish, and _hot._ "So," _God his voice._ "You're Atsumu?" Sakusa stared into the male's brown eyes. The blonde nodded. "Miya...Atsumu Miya" He whispered. "So I call you Miya?" The blackette quirked a brow. "No. I have a twin so it's best to call me by my first name" Sakusa hummed in understanding. "I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa" The blackette opened the pack of cigarettes and held it between his lips as he lit it. Atsumu watched as the male blew out the puff of toxic air. Atsumu was about to say something when Sakusa attached a leash to the choker around Atsumu's neck and tugged on it harshly.

**_"Shall we begin the fun, my cocky whore?"_ **

Atsumu's body went weak at the male's voice. Sakusa circled around Atsumu, thinking of what he wanted to do to him. "Hmm... What form of punishment should I give you first?" Sakusa smirked devilishly as he inhaled the toxin from the cigarette. His eyes traveled up Atsumu's unmarked body, wondering how he could completely destroy Atsumu. Sakusa grabbed a cloth and tied it into the mouth of the blonde. Sakusa cupped Atsumu's face and blew smoke into his pretty face. _God._ Everything this guy did turned him on. The squirmy male watched on the male wrapped his lean fingers around the riding crop. "let's see now. How many slaps should I give you?" Sakusa taped the crop against his chin and looked up, thinking. Atsumu was practically drooling around the cloth. This guy was so hot. His grunge style mixed with his facial structure were delicious. Sakusa caught Atsumu off guard when he brought the crop down on his thigh extremely harshly. It was already turning a deep red. "One..." Sakusa's deep voice chuckled darkly. Atsumu's cock twitched at the second harsh slap that was on his back. "Two..." _Jesus...This feels so good..._ Atsumu's body twitched with every slap from the riding crop. Usually, when people think of "Sadist" and "Masochist", they tend to swap the roles. Most people try and force Atsumu to conflict pain onto them, thinking that's what a sadist is...but this guy was different. Atsumu has always enjoyed pain. A certain harsh slap made Atsumu jump. "It broke." The smacks finally stopped. "Your poor poor skin" The blackette giggled and dropped the broken crop onto the ground. The cloth in Atsumu's mouth was soaking wet. One important fact everybody should know about Sakusa, he has **Sexual Sadism Disorder.**

Sakusa was diagnosed when he had turned 15. His father had all his kids go to the doctor for a checkup. When the doctor came back with Kiyoomi's results, he had this _scared_ look in his eyes. _"Sir, your son has SSD, also known as...Sexual Sadism Disorder"_

_All his life, Sakusa tried to ignore it._

_It just won't go away._

_**Don't leave me horny, ride me like a pony**   
_

Sakusa grabbed the chair by the wall and dragged it. He placed the back facing Atsumu and sat across from him. "Wanna see your chest?" Sakusa smirked, flashing a fang, Atsumu nodded and braced himself. The blindfold was peeled off his eyes, along with the cloth in his mouth and he quickly looked down, not wanting to look into Sakusa's eyes. "Holy..." Atsumu's eyes widened at the sight. There was a mixture of deep red and purple littering his legs up to his chest. His back was probably in the same condition if not worse. It was hot. The leash connected to Atsumu's choker was tugged on. "You look like a piece of art in a museum." Sakusa rested his head on one hand as the other pulled at the blonde's choker. "Don't you agree?" The blackette stared into the blonde's eyes. It looked like Sakusa would slit his throat at any moment. Atsumu found that _so fucking hot._ The blackette stood up and kicked the chair away. Atsumu watched as he walked around him. Sakusa untied Atsumu's ropes and picked him up and placed him on his lap. The blond started pulling on Sakusa's curls and watching them bounce. Sakusa sucked on Atsumu's neck as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "You taste like caramel" Sakusa whispered. Atsumu yanked Sakusa's head back by his hair and kissed him roughly. Atsumu swallowed all of Sakusa's groans. The blackette gripped Atsumu's thigh, digging his nails into it. They were both a little bit unstable in the head...

"I wanna come!" Atsumu threw himself around Sakusa. Atsumu threw the door opened and ran down the hallway. "Don't run" Sakusa mumbled. Atsumu had already plopped himself on Oikawa's lap and now they were squealing like two high school girls. "Well, well, well. Mr. Germ haters got himself a lover." Kuroo joked as Sakusa sat next to Iwaizumi, groaning. Atsumu was rambling on about how amazing Sakusa was and Oikawa was doing the same. "Sakusa is so hot when he goes into his sadist mode" Atsumu said, dreamy eyed. "His. WHAT MODE?!" Bokuto stared at the two. "Oh this is too good" Iwaizumi started laughing. Sakusa sat there, beet red. "Oops" Atsumu whispered. Takei stood in front of them. "I'm gonna pretend you two totally didn't break this riding crop and just take this crackhead looking owl" She said as she grabbed Bokuto. 

"You broke this? How hard did you hit him?!"


End file.
